A capacitance sensor sheet on which touch operation is performed through an input is used in many electronic devices, and an inexpensive sensor sheet having high reliability and high quality is in need. ITO or electroconductive polymer has been used in transparent electrodes that are important components of the sensor sheet; however, there is an issue in that the cost is extremely high due to processing such as etching work.
On the other hand, rather than forming the sensor electrodes with such an expensive electrically conductive material, there is known a sensor sheet in which the sensor electrodes are formed with an inexpensive conductive fine line (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-81766); however, while the material of the conductive fine line itself is inexpensive, the method that uses the photosensitive material and the processes in forming the conductive fine line by etching are complicated and the cost is still disadvantageously high.